Winx Club Season 5
by ToTheIncredibleYou
Summary: THIS IS IN NO RELATION TO NICKELODEON PRODUCTION, This is my version of season 5, I know that the transformation is Sirenix I just didn't want to use it, I'm using Gemix, Now co writing with renwotac1. New relationships will begin and new enemies will be formed. Many new characters will be added too. I hope you read and REVIEW.
1. A New Begging

Just the Begging Episode 1 Part 1

Just the Begging

As I stand here, by the sea and am holding on to the railing, I know that I can't turn away from it. The sea, grey and tormented reflects my mood. The sky, also grey with a hint of thunder, rains down on message as I stare out into the unknown.

Why? How? When? These questions come into my mind as I wonder about these past few months. I now turn my back to the sea and look up at the violent clouds. I'm trying to hold it all in and forget about it, but it's just too hard. Why me? My life was fine before...before... Everyday I stay in my bedroom and stare at the walls completely silent. Sometimes I cry, as I am right now, because I can feel those hot liquids escaping from my eyes and coming out into the open. My room as cold as cold as the ice around me. Everywhere I look, I am reminded, reminded of everything that happen-ed to me. Why can't I just run away and have my memory of these months taken away? Why not?

It's funny how life can take you from rays of sunshine to a battle storm. But it's sad when you realize that what happened to you, could have been prevented at the start.

Once upon a time, I was a girl, who was confident, bright and smart. But now, her corpse is left. The confidence vanished and the brightness dimmed. My friends say I can still pull back; I can come out of this. But only time will tell, if you look in my cloudy blue eyes, you can already guess what happened. But you don't know what I've been through.

Once upon a time, I thought I knew everybody well, and I thought that my life would be simple and easy. But in the end, life became tough, hard and I found out the truth. The truth that changed me into what I am now. My name is Felicia Downworth, and this is my story about my times with the winx and this is how it began.

Its a new year and many of the new fairies at Alfea were looking for there friends while the Winx Club were looking for Miss Faragonda. Palladium was helping the girls with research about there transformations. In the dim class room the girls were trying to converged a light orb that can conduct heat.

"Come on Bloom, you have got to work harder." Palladium said happily

"I'll be right back Palladium," Bloom said

"Where are you going Bloom?" Flora said softly

"I have to go talk to Stella," said Bloom

"Why do you need to talk to Stella?" Flora said

"I want to check on the shop. We haven't heard from her in a while and I'm just worried.

The corridors were filled with the talk of girls. The talk about the school year depressed Bloom more and more because the thought of being with out sky for a whole year bugged her. Sky is off to Eraklyon today and won't be back until the end of the year. As Bloom walked into her room, she saw Tecna talking over the video chat to people that Bloom had never seen before. Tecna hurried to say good by.

"Who were they?" Bloom said. "Never mind um.. can I use the computer?"

"Yeah... Hold on."

"Thanks!" While Tecna was trying to erase her previous messages bloom watched closely behind her back. "Who is the Queen of the Third Binary Galaxy? OH isn't that where you are from Tec?"

"Um... Yeah but I don't know her she just wanted to know when i would be getting back to the galaxy."

"But why?"

"No reason"

"Okay"

Tecna hurried out of the room, Digit flew up to her and asked the same question.

"Who was that? I demand to know. As your bonded pixie I'm supposed to know everything about you. I'm 99% that you wouldn't keep something from me but I guess I was wr...wr...wro...wrong. I can't believe you made me say that."

"That was my mom okay, I'm sorry that i kept that from you but I had to. If the girls knew that I was a princess they would start treating me differently."

"Your a princess, that is perfect that means that I am a bonded princess. I'm sorry now I know what you were talking about."

"You can't tell anyone especially not STELLA or TIMMY."

"Done, I'm erasing it from my mind."

"Good. Now I have to study."

In the other room Bloom started to video chat Stell.

"Hey Stell how has the shop been since we left?"

"Oh fine," Stella said in shaky tone while Kiko and the pets were running around the shop, knocking everything down and turning the bubbles on in the tub.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Stella what are the pets doing?"

"Oh there just playing tag in the tub."

"I'll be there in a sec to clean up."

"I can do it I can just use a spell."

"I just want to make sure everything is alright."

Flora walks in while Bloom is trying to insist that Stell shouldn't use a spell

"Stella how are the pixies." Flora said happily

"Fine Piff is sleeping as usual, Lockette is well trying to locate a portal, and Chatta is making a new cheer for you Flora."

"Really for what, I haven't done anything."

"It's because she misses you."

"We should go check on the pixies if Chatta is making a new cheer it must be really hard for Piff to be getting any sleep." Bloom said.

"No dawling, actually Piff is just fine.

Layla walks in with her ball gown on.

"Hey Stell. Bloom Miss Faragonda wants to see everyone in her office. Even you Stella." Layla said unhappy.

"Uh Layla what are you wearing? Never mind well you know I really should...

"Come on Stella just use your Zoomix. We'll put Kiko in charge."

"Oh fine I'll just send all of our customers away and close up for the day." Stella said gladly.

"Great!" The girls said with excitement and happiness in there tone.

"Lets go Believix"

Close your eyes,

And open your heart,

Believe in yourself,

That how it starts!

Dreams will come true,

Just wait and see,

Cause the magics in you,

And the magics in me!

Chorus

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx!

Verse 2

Magical powers,

Digital powers,

Rhythms and tunes,

The sun and the moon,

Shifting tides and

the fire burning deep inside

We got the style,

And we got the flare,

Look all you want,

Just don't touch the hair!

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx!

"Come on Zoomix."

"You should bring the pets with you that way they don't ruin anything else." Layla said.

"Ok I will," she said with an unpleasant voice.

Tecna walked back into the room while Stella was zooming through the galaxies.

"Wow Stella you improved your Zoomix 12% faster than before."

"Really thats great." Musa said with the tiniest of happiness.

"No its perfect dawling."

"Stella, really you got to learn not to brag about your Zoomix. Never mind, lets go Miss. F is waiting for us." Musa said with a fun expression.

"Oh right!" Stella said embarrassed

Tecna: It's been 15 minutes its illogical to be this late...

The girls hurried to Miss Faragonda's office where they found her talking to Griselda.

"Oh hello girls how is the new year treating you."

"Good, you said you wanted to see us."

"Where is Roxy I need to speak with her too." She quickly changed the subject.

"She's in her room practicing her magic, and potion making."

"Please go and get her this is important Griselda For now girls go wait in the Hall Of Enchantments. Go read the book that I laid out for you. It will tell you many things that you don't learn in the previous book that you read about the Believix transformation. Then tell me what you learned about your present."

"Ooo is it dresses, shoes, or a new transformation, or all of the above." Stella said happily.

"Go and find out I won't tell you."

The girls rushed to open the Hall of Enchantments. They saw there holograms with different outfits on than there Believix.

The girls saw a big book on the end table next to some green chairs.

"I am not reading that big thing." Musa said unhappily.

"Its illogical, I'll just scan it with my handheld." Tecna is always right on top of thing she is the smartest of the Winx. She is constantly growing as a person and opening up her heart to Timmy.

"I'm so happy one of my best friends is a tech fairy." Musa said while hugging Tecna.

"It seems that we will be trying to get our Gemix."

"There's another transformation." I thought the Believix was the last transformation to earn

"What do we have to do this time. I want the new outfit." Stella said looking at her hologram.

"Is that all you can think about is the outfits." Musa said "But I have to admit these new threads are awesome."

"Apparently we have to save the person we love most in our life." Tecna said uneasy.

"We get to save our boy friends well dawlings I am so happy..." Bloom quickly cut her off.

"Stell shhhhh."

"What..?"

"Stella... Musa." she whispered

"What I'm fine I just won't get my Gemix because my mom is dead and Riven isn't my boyfriend anymore and I don't love him and my dad is in another dimension. Its fine i'll just stay in my Believix form with my Sophix, Lovix, Tracix, Zoomix, and Speedix."

"Maybe if we talk to Miss. F we could find out how you can get your Gemix." Tecna said with a monotone.

"Maybe its in the book." Musa said

"By my scan I can't see that your future is written. Sorry Musa."

"What how can it not be written?"

"Bloom doesn't have hers written either. Stella yours isn't written either apparently. Layla yours is..."

"I probably save my parents write. "

"No.."

"Who do I save?"

"Well you should read this for yourself."

"Ok...Uh. Layla dropped the book and started to cry."

Bloom picked up the book and was shocked by the news.

"Who is it?" Stella said not thinking of Layla's feelings.

"Nnnnnnnna...Nabu." she whispered.

"What!" Musa said.

"That must be wrong."

"No the book is never wrong, that is what I wanted to tell you about." Miss Faragonda walked into the Hall of Enchantments.

"Nabu is gone, how can I save him?" Layla said with a unhappy tone.

"Well you will have to find the angel of darkness and light."

"What will she do?"

"She will give Nabu his life back."

"How is that possible." Bloom said with a bucket full of enthusiasm.

"Think of good as white and bad as black, this girl is gray never truly giving each her help."

"Really?"

"Whats up with all the crying." Roxy walked into the room in her Winx form.

"Shhhhhhh." Stella was listening intently.

"This is a weird question but what is the matter with everyone today?" Roxy was trying to hold in her thoughts but she just blurted it out.

"We have to take Nabu's body with us to find an angel that can give him is life back."

"That's great!" Roxy said

"I know."

"So what am I doing here?" Roxy said forgetting that conversation.

"Your going to be working with me to get your charmix." Miss Faragonda saing intently.

"Really?"

"This will be the hardest one of your transformations to get."

"I have to open up and admit something to myself."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The Winx"

"Say no more. Well did they tell you how they got theirs?"

"No." She turned to the Winx, "How did you guys get your Charmix?"

" How about we go in order from who got theirs first, Bloom you start.

"I got a gold and silver heart-shaped brooch and a fuzzy pink heart-shaped hip-bag. I earned it by thinking quickly and saving my friends from a falling cable car without using my powers, but also by admitting my anger towards Sky."

"I didn't know that you two had problems" Roxy said with a intense look on her face.

"Well dawling I got a gold, silver mirror pin with a divided moon and sun hip bag. I earned it by apologizing to Layla and admitting my insecurities."

"You have insecurities?" Roxy asked.

"Well ya everyone does."

"I got the best treble clef pin with a CD player waist bag. she said happily. I earned it by trusting Riven." she mumbled

"I got a leaf-shaped pin with a Morfix-colored watergourd hip bag. I earned it by conquering her my fear of being alone." Layla said happily.

"I got triangle pin with a transmitter waist bag. I earned it by telling Timmy how I truly felt about him and showing emotion by crying. I was a little illogical."

"I got necklace with two long silver upside-down curves ending with spirals with a dark purple stone and a dark pink rose shoulder bag. I earned it by admitting my feelings to Helia."

"Wow no wonder this is one of the hardest transformation." Roxy said.

"I was so happy when I got mine at pixie village."

"Speaking of pixies... You really need to bond with one."

"Yeah, I bet there's a pixie just dying to meet you." Layla said anxiously.

"Well, when can we leave?"

"We can go right now if you want."

"That would be great! Thanks you guys."

"No problem. This is going to be awesome."

"Hey! Shouldn't we pick up the other pixies so they can visit." Stella said. "I bet my Amore is just dying to see me."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Chatta."

"Great idea Stella." Bloom said

"lets go Believix" the Winx said together.

"Come on" Roxy said happily

Close your eyes,

And open your heart,

Believe in yourself,

That how it starts!

Dreams will come true,

Just wait and see,

Cause the magics in you,

And the magics in me!

Chorus

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx!

Verse 2

Magical powers,

Digital powers,

Rhythms and tunes,

The sun and the moon,

Shifting tides and

the fire burning deep inside

We got the style,

And we got the flare,

Look all you want,

Just don't touch the hair!

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx,

We are the Winx,

Come join the club,

We are the Winx!

"Lets go Zoomix"

They were back in Gardenia for a few moments in the Love and Pet Shop.

"Come on Pixies we're going to the village" Bloom said

"YEAH!" The pixies said flying in the air.

When they got to Pixie Village the pixies were so happy to see there friends.

"I've met all of the pixies but I just don't feel a connection with any of them."

"Maybe if we go see Jolly we can see if you bond with a Pixie."

The girls came across a small hut.

"Were going to have to shrink and go inside." Bloom said.

"But I can't I'm not a Enchantix or Believix fairy."

"Maybe if I sprinkle some of mine on you it will work."

"Thanks Stella!"

"Wow it worked, were all tiny."

They walked into the hut as small as the pixies.

"Wow your so pretty. I see me in your future." Jolly said almost hypnotized.

"Huh, what... Wow you're cute."

"I think you just found yourself a pixie." Bloom said jumping up and down.

"Can I go to Alfea with you guys." Jolly said doing back flips in the air.

"Sure that would be great." Roxy said.

Jolly jumped into Roxy's arms.

Back at Alfea in the Hall of Enchantments. Miss Faragonda was there before the girls got there. Miss Faragonda was walking through the Hall of Villains. She was standing in front of a Women that was wearing a brown outfit with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who is that?" Bloom asked.

"That is Ginny one of the older villains in this hall."

"What's wrong? I can tell that there is something weird about her." Bloom said.

"She has broken out of the Omega Dimension again."

"Again!" Stella said shocked.

"How did she get out?" Flora said

"She got into a ship when they left from Omega to drop of more people."

"The chances of that happening is close to none." Tecna said with no-one listening.

"Actually 1% chance of that happening." Digit said.

"Precisely, good job Digit." Tecna said holding her in her arms.

"You have to go to the realm of Angels. Last time she caused unspeakable horrors there."

"Cool! Wait what type of horrors?"

"I need to cast a spell on girls to make you look like angels. Meet me tomorrow after breakfast." Miss Faragonda changed the subject once more as if trying to hide something.

"Okay."

"Lets go girls, we have a lot to do before we go."

"The boys will also be going with you. They have a new student coming as well."

"Alright, what's his name." Roxy said anxiously

"Jake. He's from Eraklyon like Sky."

"Cool."

"You girls have a big day tomorrow, for now get some sleep."

END OF EPISODE 1


	2. Blooms Secret, Musa's Kiss and Roxy's Bo

The girls walked into the hall of enchantments and quickly walked up to Miss Faragonda. She looked as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion

"Oh, hello girls, how are you today."

"Great Miss F." Musa said happily

"Good, now lets get back to the subject of being believable angles. I hope you know when you transform you will transform into an angel."

"Ok sounds great." Bloom said.

"Ready girls."

Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Roxy, then Layla was the order in which they were lined up.

"The specialists will be here in a few moments and I expect you to be on a professional behavior. The boys will not be able to socialize with you, this is a mission for them as like it is for you."

"We have our powers this time its not like when we had to go on the magic free island our second year. We've been graduates for two years. We don't need them to babysit us we don't need protectors." Layla and Musa said together. They stared to walk into the courtyard.

"We do want them to go, though I mean we haven't seen them in four days." Stella said in a worried tone.

"I could care less if Riven went." Musa said ignoring Stella.

"I see Timmy at a 140 degrees look. Oh Riven's here to." Tecna said happily

"Riven's here!" Musa said with a happy look on her face but a unhappy tone. "Why?"

"I see no reason for him to be here." Tune said brushing here blue and white hair, which was glistening in the sunlight

"Bef fu it tipu" Piff said crossing her tiny arms while she was in Layla's hood.

"Piff said that he doesn't need to be here." Digit said

"I see that your heart is pointing toward's Riven Musa." Lockette said looking at her key.

"Hey Bloom how is your fiance doing." Musa said as if trying to change the subject.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything." Bloom said worried

"What is she talking about." Stella said

"Sky and I are getting married!" The boys came out of the ship and quickly ran to the girls without remembering that they were on a mission.

"Sky is there something you want to tell us about." Brandon said looking suspiciously at Sky.

"Haha funny story, Bloom and I are getting married." Sky said scratching the back of his head.

"Flora I cant wait to see you in your bridesmaid dress." Helia said hugging Flora. He looked happily into her eyes and saw the desperation of a first kiss.

"Sky and I have decided that we are going to be in our fairy form for our wedding. And you boys will be wearing your hero suits."

"Your getting married as a fairy but why. You should get a white gown with gold beading and a sweet heart neckline." Stella said with her hands on her face looking desperately to Brandon to say something.

"I agree with Stella, Bloom. You should have a real wedding with flowers and..." Flora was cut of by Stella.

"And sunlight that is the best way to have a wedding."

"We decided together that we didn't want a large wedding." Sky said looking to the girls.

"But your the king of Eraklyon and Bloom your the princess of Sparks. You cant just have a small wedding." Musa said looking toward Stella waiting for her to speak.

"You should have it in Solaria, It always has the most perfect weather."

"I'll bring the prettiest flowers from Linfea."

"I'll bring the hottest music from Melody." Musa said putting her headphones onto Blooms head.

"I'll make a morphix sculpture." Layla said juggling with morphix balls in her hands

"I'll bring the pets and have them be able to talk again. And Kiko can be the ring bearer."

"Alright alright I guess, but Roxy the pets were quite talkative I'd be fine with Kiko talking again. Musa, will you sing at the wedding please?

"Ah I don't know, I mean your family is quite big and the whole royal court from Eraklyon will be there, but I guess I could sing. If the other girls sing with me"

"The band is back together!"

"Roxy," a guy said coming out of the ship.

"Jake, you never told me that you were from another Dimension." Roxy said happily.

"Thats not what I tell a girl on a first date." Jake said flipping his hair out of his face.

"You guys know each other?" Bloom said looking at the odd pair.

"Yeah we met a year ago at the Frutti Music Bar." Roxy said walking over to Jake. "You told me that you were from Gardenia,"

"I thought you were a normal girl not a fairy."

"Last fairy on earth thank you very much."

"So you are the last fairy on Earth I've heard stories about you." Jake said looking her over.

Roxy started to blush and went to go to the ship when she fell into his arms, she blushed once more.

"Lets get back on topic. First you girls have to go to the realm of angels to save Nabu. You will need him to defeat Ginny." Miss Faragonda said

"Why?" Layla asked desperately.

"His scepter is the opposite of her ring. Bloom I didn't want you to know this before but. Ginny was apart of you parents disappearance into the witches realm. Ginny is the other part of the Dragon Fire." Said Miss Faragonda

Bloom stood paralyzed with fear, how would she be able to defeat a person with greater power than herself. How could it be that there was another person with the same powers of herself but more powerful. The more advanced Blooms powers got she would still not be able to defeat such a person. How is it that Nabu is the opposite of Bloom but got along so well. He is the only person that can defeat Ginny, but how can it be that his scepter is the opposite of a ring?

"The only way to become stronger than her is to get your Gemix. All of you."

Musa and Layla sighed with disgust in their eyes, and fear in their hearts.

"How in the world are we going to get ours. I don't like Riven anymore, my father is realms away and my mother is dead." Musa's sparkling blue eyes started to water, as if she was about to start to cry she looked to Riven who stood unhappily with a mournful look on his face. She quickly looked away and cleared her eyes and started to stand with her arms crossed and a vague expression on her face.

"Moving on, Layla, you will get yours when you save Nabu. Musa it will be very hard, but maybe you will be able to save your mother when they save Nabu." Miss Faragonda said looking down at her book of Fairies.

"How?" Musa said with happiness in her eyes.

"The reason why you are going to the realm of angels in because you need to find the half blood angel." She changed the subject quickly and began reading again.

"Half blood, what is that?" Bloom asked while walking over to Musa.

"Not what, who? She is the girl I told you about yesterday. You will find her by saying to the queen the half is needed.

"The half is needed, really that is so..."

Brandon interrupted willingly "What he means is that... It's great information. Thank you Miss. Faragonda. Riven lets go before you say anything else." He rushed while speaking and taking Riven's hand and pushed him into the ship.

"I will see you soon. Don't come back unless absolutely necessary, sorry that came out wrong I mean that, don't come back unless necessary before you find the girl."

"By Miss. F" Musa said waving

They walked into the ship and sat down, Riven walked over to Musa with his eyes filled with fear.

"Musa I need to talk to you." Riven said taking her hand.

"What ever you need to say to me you can say right here in front of everyone." She said taking her hand away and crossing her arms. Her face filled with hatred and disgust.

"Fine" He said in an unhappy tone, looking at the guys thinking about what they would think of him he rushed to kiss Musa. Everyone was shocked for about 2 minutes.

"Riven, um, what?" She stuttered. Her face was flushed with a chiffon pink and she put her hand up to her cheek. Musa ran into the bathroom. Musa had just had a very weird moment and needed to think everything over. "Why would he do this now? Of all times that he had been to visit with the others, he chooses now.. How, how... There is no word to describe him, he's just so..." She started to think to herself. Sweet, aggravating, flirtatious, cute, angry, great kisser. "Oh my god, I can't believe that I am thinking those things," She thought to herself once more. Could it be that I do love him and it just surfaced, NO, con't be he has hurt me so many times.

Riven walked to the monster cages confidently, with his head held high and everyone with their jaws dropped.

"I'll go talk to her." Stella said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Actually, Digit and I just did the calculations she wants to be left alone for about 5 minutes 23 seconds." Tecna said looking at her hand held.

"Musa isn't a computer she is a human that is all mixed up. If Nabu was here he would be able to talk to Riven. For now Helia you have to." Layla said looking at Tecna. She turned to Flora, Flora looked at Helia and tilted her head to the monster cages.

"I know that she is a human but she should have a few minutes."

"I'll go talk to her." Tune said taking off her gloves.

"Good idea Tune." Layla said, "Amore maybe you should go too, you are the pixie of emotions."

"Go Amore, its okay with me," Stella said letting go of her. Amore shook her head yes.

"Bloom go talk to Sky, he seems a little off." Lockette said looking up at Bloom.

"Hey Sky! Is something wrong?" Bloom said hugging Sky from behind the seat.

"I was planning on telling the guys first." Sky said looking at the sonar.

"What?" Bloom said walking over to sit on the counter next to him.

"I know that probably doesn't matter to you but it does to me." Sky said while typing in the coordinates.

"I know it does, but Musa herd us talking about it on the video chat and I told her not to tell but she..."Bloom couldn't end her sentence because Musa had just walked in from the bathroom.

"Oh please go on, I'm what insensitive?" Musa said with her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry Bloom I was just mad because Riven was here and he just messes everything up."

"Hey everyone you might want to get in your seats and hold on to something." Timmy said.

"Riven come on we need you."

"Riven's not in the dungeons, I can't find him anywhere." Helia said out of breath.

"He's missing! This is all my fault, if I hadn't ran off he wouldn't be hiding." Musa said unhappy.

"I'll find him." Brandon said walking towards the ice rooms.

"Riven, come on why are you in here?" Brandon looked at Riven.

"I needed sometime." Riven said looking at a figure in the corner.

"You shouldn't be in here, you'll freeze." Brandon said.

"Better than going out there." Riven said walking over to the figure. "I wish we would just get that Half Blood and save you already." He looked at Nabu's body. His body was glowing, a deep blue covered his body from head to toe.

"Come on we need to go help Timmy there is something wrong with the ship." Brandon said walking out of the room. Riven followed intently and tried to act like there was nothing wrong.

"We're going in for a rough landing." Timmy said while pushing trying to get the landing gear secure.

"What is going on there was only a 5% chance of anything happening on this ship and so far Riven kissed Musa and now we're crashing. I'm never wrong." Tecna said while flipping out. "I'm being illogical, right."

Everyone saw a flash of light then everything went dark.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Angels, Faires, What Else?

Angels, Fairies, What Else? 

It was light and beautiful, the sky glimmered and gleamed, her sparkling blue eyes looked like the ocean. Her hair was tied back with a rose colored red ribbon. The most fabulous white dress was covered with blue and red rose lace.

"Take them to the hospital cloud, and tell me who wasn't doing there job." the woman said.

"Queen Evelyn, it appears that they are angels, they have the sacred mark." a guard said, she was very attentive and very pretty.

"I don't recognize them throw them in the dungeons to make sure there not one of my ex-husband's tricks." Queen Evelyn said looking at the teens on the ground.

"Certainly my queen right away." The angle guard said curtsying. The angles flew away with one of the Winx in each hand and the other half of the angles carried the boys inside the castle. The ground wasn't where it was supposed to be it wasn't there. I was shocked when I heard the story. The ground was replaced with the sky

"I'll fly to my ex-husband I'll be back in an hour. Oh and have someone come to my quarters when they wake. Oh and put the boys in a cell next to the girls, put a protective spell on it so that no magic except mine can be used on it and make it sound proof." Queen Evelyn said barley holding a smile. It took the queen very few minutes to get to the realm of dark angels 4 clouds to the left and 3 clouds to the right.

"Thomas what a dashing ensemble that is..." Queen Evelyn said with a look of desperation. Thomas was wearing a black trench coat and white boots, he looked quite different from what he would usually wear. He wore a red and black suit with a crown that looked as if he had spoons sticking out of it. It was absolutely atrocious

"Hello Evelyn what ever are you doing here? You know I hate surprise visits." He said in an sarcastic tone.

"I wish that our separation wouldn't be so hostile." She said trying to act as if she really cared that they were separated.

"What ever do you mean? I thought we had a great friendship." Thomas said tilting his head as if he cared.

"I'm talking about you sending those 7 girls and the 6 boys over to spy on my kingdom," Evelyn said trying not to sound too mean.

"That is preposterous I would never. Those girls are from Alfea they were going to ask about our daughter you know the one that you sent to that horrid dimension of war and sadness." Tomas said with his fist in the air.

"Like our kingdoms that have become a battle ground for angels that are supposed to be all things good and peaceful the opposite of Earth." Queen Evelyn said

"This would have never happened if we were together." King Thomas said with a sturn tone.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't want our daughter." Queen Evelyn said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I didn't say that. And I didn't want you to go off with another angel after me and take our daughter. Oh and the best part was when he turned into a felon and stole our child." The king said looking at a portrait of the family they once were.

"That was not my fault I thought he was a great guy with a good heart." Evelyn said awaiting a apology from her ex.

"Out now. Guards!" King Thomas yelled. The door flung open and a bunch of gaurds walked in wearing black clothing.

"No need. I can let myself out I know my way around."

"I'm sure you do just like you know your way around men."

"Uhhhhh. You insufferable little fool!" She stomped her foot and poofed out. leaving a puff of white smoke.  
>Back in Arentia Queen Evelyn is earnestly awaiting the return of her niece Loreda. Loreda is a sweet sensitive girl that really has no idea what is going on half the time. She is tan but has a glow to her skin. Loreda has bleach blonde hair and golden eyes. She rarely ever goes to visit her aunt which makes Queen Eveyln very lonley. Queen Evelyn walked out to the court yard to greet her tired neice.<p>

"Why am I coming here I just left 2 days ago?" Loreda asked inosently.

"Your okay. I'm so relieved." Queen Eveyln said hugging her.

"Why? Did something happen to the kingdom while I was gone? Or was it cloud 9 malfunctioning again because what ever you heard I didn't do it.

"No nothing is wrong with cloud 9 and we will talk about what you say you didn''t do later for now we have to talk about the 7 girls and 6 boys down in the dungeons. I needed to know if they had ambushed your home too.

"They ambushed you!" Loreda bellowed.

"Not exactly they came in a ship and crashed. The ship said property of Eraklyon on it."

"Eraklyon. Really? That doesn't make much sense. I was just..." She stopped before she could get into any trouble.

"You were just what Loreda?" Queen Evelyn said scowling.

"Nothing just I was talking to a guy I met online that was from Eraklyon. He was the royal guard he is now attending Red Fountain the school for heroics and bravery." She said trying to uphold the lie.

"I hope he is available to talk. In a few days I would like to speak with him about the teens that landed in front of the palace."

"Okay I'll check. I have him on speed dial." Loreda said taking out her phone. Queen Evelyn roled her eyes and started walking.

"We should go check on the prisoners in the dungeons and ask them why they are here and why they have the mark of an angel if they are from Eraklyon."  
>In the dungeons while the conversation was going on between the Queen and Loreda. The girls were trying earnestly to awaken the specialist.<p>

"Sky... Sky wake up..." Bloom bellowed. She had no clue that the bars made a sound proof barrier.

"Its no use they can't here us." Musa said sitting in a corner of the cell.

"No but if we manage to transform we could manage some fairy dust to break the spell." Layla said putting her hands on her hips.

"That would be a great idea but we can't transform into our fairy form remember. There is a spell on us to make us look like angels." Stella said with a snippy tone.

"That would be true but Miss Faragonda's spell only lasted 6 hrs its been 10." Tecna said looking at her handheld.

"Right like her magic would wear off that quikly she is one of the most powerfull fairies in all the realms." Musa said tillting her head back.

"Her magic wasn't very strong from my calculations." Tecna said obsorbed by her handheld. "With her age and the amount of power it would take to make us all look like angels it is only 6hours and 10 minutes worth of working spell time." Tecna said.

"I just noticed something where are the pixies?" Bloom said looking around and in all the visable cells.

"Tune! Oh no." Musa said scared out of her mind. "Maybe if I use a melody she can tap into my brain wave."

"That would be impossible with the sound proof barrier. I'll use my hand held to contact her. I put a chip on her wing so that we could trace them if we ever got separated." Tecna said.

"Great thinking Tec," Bloom said happily "Wait why didn't you put a chip on Digit?"

"I did I put one on all the pixies actually. Anyways I'll just tap into the main stream and we will know exactly where they are.

"Shhhhh... I think I hear someone coming. Pretend your still sleeping." Layla said laying down on the floor.

"Why? I want to give them a piece of my mind." Stella said raising a fist.

"You should really try and be nice." Flora said making a flower pillow.

"Why? They locked up the princess of Solaria." Stella said getting up."Still we should keep quiet and hope the boys are okay." Flora said laying down.  
>Next to the girls cell the boys were trying to break the chains holding them down.<p>

"Its no use the chains are unbreakable." Riven said being negative as always.

"You know, you should really try being positive for once." Sky said looking at riven but still holding the chains.

"I can say and do what I want." Riven said crossing his arms. "Try and tell me what to do." He mumbles to himself.

"I hope your nicer to Musa." Sky said incompetently

"What does that mean?" Riven said scowling.

"Nothing, just Bloom told me that you guys were having problems since you first started dating five years ago." Sky said with a smirk.

"Why can't you two just talk to each other instead of fighting?" Helia said being the voice of reason like always.

"I'm with Helia on this one you guys I mean I don't know you guys very well but..." Jake was cut off by Riven and Sky.

"Stay out of this!" Riven and Sky shouted

"I hope you can see that your hurting Musa every day that your together." Sky said.

The Queen elegantly desended down the stairs holding the railing in one hand and her dress in the other. "Aunty why are you walking so delicatly you do know that they are a bunch of teens right and they can't even see you at this angle." Loreda said already at the bottom of the stair case.

"Because I'm a queen and a queen is always poised and proper."

"These are not just any people. These are the Winx." Loreda said happily, "I can't believe you locked them up."

"Their what?" Queen Evelyn said with an arched eyebrow.

"They are past fairies from Alfea. They have their believix trasformation." Loreda said.

"That doesn't make any sense why would they have the mark of an angel? Give me your names place of origin and power source." She said after taking down the sound proof barrier.

"I'm Stella Princess of Solaria. And fairy of the sun and the moon." She said with great confidence.

"I'm Bloom Princess of Sparks and the holder of the dragon flame." She said making a flame in her hand.

"I'm Layla Princess of Tides and I'm the fairy of morfix." She said with great self esteem.

"I'm Flora Princess of Linphea and the fairy of nature." She made a small rose in her hand and Loreda stared to jump up and down.

"I... I... I'm umm Roxy and I'm from planet Earth and I have the powers of animals."

"Speaking of animals where is R-tu?" Musa said looking around.

"You mean that lovley dog he is with the pixies. Oh and what is your name." Queen Evelyn said looking at Musa.

"I'm Musa Princess of Harmony and fairy of music."

"Quite impressive, and you in the corner there." She said staring at Tecna

"I was in the corner trying to locate the pixies." Tecna said

"Name place of origin and power please." Loreda said

"It is only logical that you are the Queens niece. And I'm Tecna I'm from the Fifth Binary Galaxy and..." Tecna was then cut off by Loreda

"Let me guess your the super nerd of the group." Loreda said contently

"Lets be nice we don't want to fight." Flora said softly

"No I'm the fairy of technology for your information." Tecna rudely interrupted.

"Yeah you get her Tec." Stella said raising a fist.

"No need for this nonsense." The Queen said widening her eyes

"The Queen is right." Flora said standing up

"You guys I just herd a..."

"Oh no!" They all shouted together

"The walls are caving in we have to do something." Stella said looking at the cracking ceiling.

"The only way to get out of here is through the door way." Tecna said pointing to the bars in the opening.

"Is that what your tec thing told you." Loreda said rudely

"Yes..."

"Than that thing is more stupid than I am. There is a secret passage through the wall. It goes under ground and into the hall."

Next door in the other cell

"What's going on?" Brandon said trying to get off the floor but found his chains tangled up in Timmy's.

"We need to get out of here." Sky said worried

"Really we didn't know that." Riven said sarcastically

"Look the girls found a way out through the wall." Timmy said

"Great job Timmy." Sky said happily

"I didn't do anything." Timmy said shrugging

"We have a problem though we cant' get up because we are chained to the ground." Riven bellowed.

"I can't tell where the opening is..." Timmy said looking closly at the wall while still chained to the floor.

"Are you guys just ignoring me?" Riven said

While they were trying to find out how to open the secret door, the girls were waiting in the boys cell patiently.

"Brandon..." Stella said tapping her foot.

"Stella..." Brandon said looking over his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you Bloom. Would you mind unlocking these chains with some fairy dust?"

"No need," Queen Evelyn gave a wave of her hand and the chains disappeared.

"Thanks, may I ask who you are?" Jake said rubbing his wrists

"Im Queen Evelyn, you do know that your in Arentia right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Jake said rubbing the back of his head, his blond hair all messed up afterwards.

"Well lets just get back to getting out of this place." Musa said crossing her arms.

"Yeah lets do that." Riven said looking at Musa.

The passage way quickly sealed and Bloom ran over to it to try and reopen it but it didn't work.

"Hold still I'll try and transform to get us miniature so that we can squeeze through the bars." Tecna said standing next to Timmy.

"I'll try too." Bloom said wiggling out of Sky's arms.

With there pure determination to save the boys they got there Gemix.

"Wow that is absolutely gorgeous dawling." Stella said with her jaw dropped.

"Wow these new wings make our old ones look tiny." Bloom said. Bloom now wore a blue top with pink long sleeves and pink ribbon vertically down her ribs. She has hot pink knee high boots with an upper light pink layer upon the top of the boots. Her wings are blue and pink hearts.

"Well they are only 20.169 cm longer.." Tecna said cut off by Stella. Tecna was now dressed in green, blue, and purple mini dress with a ruffled skirt. The top of the dress is green and has a blue gem and purple puffed caped sleeves. Her boots are blue and purple with no heels. Tecna's wings are 4 diamond shapes two small and two large they are purple, green, and blue.

"We need to get out of here can we do this later." Stella exclaimed

Tecna and Bloom quickly waved fairy dust over everyone and they quickly shrunk.

"Winx I think we should scram before we get crammed." Roxy said looking at everyone

"Okay girls and boys go through the bars," Queen Evelyn said motioning towards the exit.

They all quickly crammed through the bars and became big again they ran though the hall and to the right trying to find the pixies. They quickly bumbed into the pixies and Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Brandon all fell on the ground. The pixies flew into the faries arms and they were on their way. They came to the exit and quicly ran out just in time to see everything crumble.

"Yeah we all got out," Chatta said dancing.

"Bi tu be a alufa goo," Piff said clapping and flying into Laylas hood.

"Do I even have to translate," Chatta said pointing her thumb towards Layla's hood.

"Jake what are you doing here, why didn't you tell me you were coming." Loreda said in disbalief.

"Loreda uhhhh I don't know why I didn't tell you, I didn't even know that you would be in Arentia so um" Jake said unsteadily looking at both Loreda and Roxy.

"We need to tell you something," Bloom said looking at Queen Evelyn.

"Yes what is it?" Queen Evelyn said intriegued

"The Half is needed." Bloom said

"You need to either save someone or kill someone which is it?" Queen Evelyn said with her hand covering the sun from her eyes.

"We need to save someone. Wait where is he is he still in the dungeons please tell me he isn't in the dugeons." Layla said starting to cry

"No, no, no he is fine well dead but fine. He is in the kitchen being carfully cooled in the large freezer." Queen Evelyn said pointing towards the castle.

"Oh thank the heavens." Layla said wiping her eyes

"No need it was really no burden." Queen Evelyn said.

"Where is our ship that we came in?" Sky said puzzled

End of Episode 3


	4. Saved?

**I'm soooo sorry I havn't been able to update. I've had serious writers block plus I've had a lot of homework. I will try to get something substantial put up but this is what I have so far.**

"Ha, their ship is now distroyed, Zanco did you take Nabu's body from the kitchen freezer." A woman said while dropping the ship onto a nearby cloud.

"Yes, I have Ginny," a Tresladite said pointing to Nabu's body on a cloud. A Tresladite is a smart, gigantic ogre with horns and a green body. Tresladites are very sneaky and can disappear and reappear with ease.

"Fantastic," She said giving a evil grin.

"Where are we taking him," the Tresladite said with a blank expression. His eyes were blank and looked clear yellow. He spoke with no enthusiasm at all and had little emotion. Tresladites arn't the easiest to control but Ginny was able to with ease.

"Take him, to the Omega Dimention." She said with a grimace on her face and acting like she had a light bulb above her head. "No one can survive in the Omega Dimention..."

"Except the Winx."

"You erk me Zanco, fine trap him in a forcefield that makes him disapear."

"Yes Ginny. He started to disapeared."

Meanwhile the Winx, pixies, and Speacialist were all wondering where there ship had gone. "The ship, I'm pretty sure its on the repair cloud." Queen E. said looking at the the whole gang.

"I'll go fly up and check." Bloom said "Wow you can see everything from up here, its amazing."

"I'll be right up Bloom," Stella said starting to fly up.

"Oh I see it. Wow it's trashed you guys, I don't think you boys will be taking that thing back to Red Fountain for a while," Bloom said starting to fly towards the group.

"It needs a definite makeover," Stella said twirling and making her indiscribable pose.

"I Think you can get a ride with me when I head back to my kingdom south of here." Loreda said looking at Jake with dreamy eyes.

"Um I think they'll pass," Roxy said just realizing that she said something way out of her nature.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Roxy? Cause I like this one way better!" Stella said putting her arm around Roxy's shoulders.

"I'm sooooo sorry I didn't mean it!" Roxy said with regret in he voice.

"Its fine you and Jake are dating right you should be jealous." Loreda said with contempt in her eyes.

"No its not like that!"Roxy said shaking her head while blushing. Jake started to blush at the sight of roxy panicing."

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Riven said looking at Jake, Loreda, and Roxy.

Musa started to walk over to riven and she hit him in the back of the head. "Musa that is no way to deal with your anger," Tune said shaking her head. She mad a flute appear so that Musa would channel her anger towards music.

"Tune just let her blow off a little steam, I mean I did kiss her earlier. She deserves to blow off the steam." Riven said looking at Musa. Musa just went on looking angry and she couldn't help but scream.

"Your so rude, I don't know why I ever weant out with you." Musa said crossing her arms and giving Riven the evil eye.

"Hey we're finally on the same page." Riven said. Musa stompted her foot and fell through the cloud.

"AHHHHH HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Musa screamed on her way down.

"Musa you can transform remember!" Riven screamed with a know it all tone.

"I can't transform when I'm falling,"

Bloom was already on her way down to catch her. "I'm comming Musa!" Bloom was quick to catch her and they were soon back on the cloud with the others.

"We must hurry this cloud isn't safe anymore someone has tampered with the molecuels." Queen E. said looking at the group.

"Winx Believix!"

Close your eyes,  
>And open your heart,<br>Believe in yourself,  
>That how it starts!<p>

Dreams will come true,  
>Just wait and see,<br>Cause the magics in you,  
>And the magics in me!<p>

Chorus

We are the Winx,  
>We are the Winx,<br>Come join the club,  
>We are the Winx,<br>We are the Winx,  
>Come join the club,<br>We are the Winx!

Verse 2

Magical powers,  
>Digital powers,<br>Rhythms and tunes,  
>The sun and the moon,<br>Shifting tides and  
>the fire burning deep inside<p>

We got the style,  
>And we got the flare,<br>Look all you want,  
>Just don't touch the hair!<p>

We are the Winx,  
>We are the Winx,<br>Come join the club,  
>We are the Winx,<br>We are the Winx,  
>Come join the club,<br>We are the Winx!

They soon transformed and they each carried one of the guys except Musa, who had Layla carry Riven. "I can't believe this is happening right now" Riven said with his average unhappy tone.

"Oh shut up already, you know Musa loves you right? I guess you wouldn't conssidering that your always caught up in yourself." Layla said carrying Riven by his arm. "I would give anything to be carrying Nabu right now."

"You remeber he was my best friend?"

"He was my fiance I think I'm alowed to be angier than you." Layla said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Before you know it he'll be back and you will be with him again so you can stop pouting." Riven said almost sounding sincere.

"Wow I didn't know tha tyou were so sincere when you want to" Layla said.

"Come on Layla we got to hurry up." Bloom said looking back at Layla and Riven.

"Okay what's up with you and Loreda?" Roxy said looking down at Jake.

"Ummmmm. I um. I ah. How can I put this. Um well this is akward. Okay its like this, she and I have been talking to each other for a long time now. She's know about me being your protector for a long time now and." He was cut off by Roxy.

"My protector! What is that supposed to mean, were you sent from Eraklyon to spy on me or something?"

"No, I mean yes, but I didn't want to. I was sent to find the last fairy on Earth 5 years ago by the King."

"Why, I didn't need protecting till last year?"

"Well acctually you did but,"

"But what Jake?"

"But I started to fall for you and couldn't complete my mission." Jake said with a slight blush.

"Oh, and I guess Loreda just has a crush on you then."

"Oh so your not gonna say anything about what I just told you." They were almost onto the next cloud when Jake started to fall.

"Hold on Jake," Roxy said trying to readjust her grip on Jake's arms.

"Roxy I'm slipping!" Jake said looking up at her.

"WINX HELP" Roxy screamed.

"Well on that note, how about I join the party... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Ginny laughed as she gazed upon the Winx.

"Gi...Gin...Ginny,"Queen E. said with her heart pounding like a drum. I can't believe your here, I thought I sent you to the Omega Dimention 70 years ago.

"Well let's just say I got out on good behavior." Ginny said while holding back laughter. "I hope that you don't think of me as a mean old witch still. We used to be friends remember? Or have you forgotten about that like you tried to forget about your halfblood daughter?"

"How dare you, I never tried to forget about her. I...I loved her." Queen E. said starting to cry.

"Aunty, you... you have a duaghter? I never knew that." Loreda said with a look or wonder in her eyes.

"Your a monster Ginny, and I'll put you in your grave this time." Queen E. said disregarding the fact that angels aren't supposed to hurt any living creature.

"Well, well, well who knew you could have an attitude my queen?" Ginny said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who knew you could become such a monster." The Queen yeld.

"No need to be harsh," Ginny said walking toward her.

"Leave us alone Ginny," Stella said with the girl having to hold her back.

"Oh now now, I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"Leave or I'll have my guards take you." Ginny then disappeared with a puff of green smoke. "You should all leave now." Queen E. said turning back to the girls.

"I think thats a good idea." Bloom said being the voice of reaseon.

"I say we get the ship find Nabu and find the Half Blood." Stella said acting really pirky.

"I agree Stell," Layla said with a look of hope in her eyes.

While all that was going on Jake was still falling. It seemed like he was in a state of floating. "Try and give me your hand Jake." Roxy said with tears in her eyes.


	5. Here I Am

Chapter 5/6

Here I Am

**So I decieded to keep writing, just till I get a pm that says someone wants this story. Read and Review. Also if you could give me a few ideas that would be better than saying if you like the story or not. **

I couldn't believe the girls didn't mind filling me in on what happend before I showed up. Back to the story, Roxy was trying to save Jake when all of a sudden a net caught him right before he fell onto the ground. Roxy went down and grabbed him off the net.

"Thanks," Jake said standing up.

"No problem, but it wasn't me, I can't do that. It must've been Layla," She grabbed his hand and flew them back up on the cloud.

"Thanks for the net Layla." Jake said trying to gain his balance.

"For what I didn't do anything." Layla said scratching the back of her head.

"Didn't you create that net that saved me from becoming a pancake." Jake said with a look of suspicion.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Layla said looking off the cloud.

"Was the net cold and blue?" Loreda asked with a sense of panic.

"Yeah, why?" Roxy said crossing her arms.

"Felicia **((Fel-e-see-a) not (Fel-e-sha))**, I told her not to butt in on cloud 9." Loreda said throwing her head back. Hey its where I come in.

"Well I'm happy you remember how to tell if it's my magic or not." I said popping out of nowhere. "You're lucky I saw you falling, you could've been flattened like a pancake and we wouldn't want to ruin that hair now would we." I said touching his spiky hair.

"Wow, nice to see you again. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your coronation, Felicia? Or did you turn it down like you always said you would?" Loreda said pursing her lips.

"No, Queen Compacta from the Third Bianary Glalaxy sent me to get her daughter." I said looking up and down at Tecna. Everyone just turned to Tecna and waited for a reply.

"I'm Princess of the Third Bianary Galaxy." Tecna said rubbing her left arm. Everyone looked shocked except for me. I didn't know who anyone was except for Tecna. "How are you doing Felicia?" She said trying to give a fake smile.

"Fine, your mom is mad because you haven't been answering her massages. She told me to tell you to pack your bags and that your movin' back home." I flew over to everyone and they just looked at my baby blue crystal wings, and my winter apparel. Their minds then went back to the fact that Tecna was a Princess and she had to move back to home.

"I love your look, it's so Magic Winter. Do you know who she is? Well even if you don't your outfit looks exactly like something you would find in her annual winter line." Stella said feeling the bottom of my skirt. "Is this yeti fur? OMG how did you get this shade of blue? They don't even make it anymore!"

"I didn't buy any of it, its just what came with the powers of being a Gemix Fairy." I said looking at the rest of the girls in there out dated Believix transformation. "I see most of you haven't reached Gemix yet." I know what all of you are thinking, I'm not the nicest fairy. But I do try to be friendly. It just doesn't work for me, I could tell the girls didn't like me very much. "So why are all of you here anyways?"

"We are trying to find..." Stella was cut off by Musa elbowing her in the stomach.

"Oh a secret how cute." I said smiling. "Tell me, please." I really wanted to know their secret, I was ready to use any form of persuasion I could. I just happen to be a snow and persuasion fairy. Persuading people has always been so easy, and I know what you're thinking most fairies don't have two sources of power but when my ma died she passed her powers to me.

"Stella don't listen to her, she's just trying to persuade you to tell her everything." Loreda said pushing me away. I would've fallen off the cloud if Jake hadn't grabbed my hand.

"You know I could've just flown back up if I fell right?" I asked takin' his hand off of my arm.

"All off you must go. Now! Loreda come with me, we need to talk." Evelyn said, I just looked at Loreda's face and saw only panic in her eyes.

"She's right we need to get going, we need to go back and tell Mrs. Faragonda everything that has happened." Bloom said taking Sky's hand.

"You guys I can't, I have to go back home," Tecna said pulling out her hand held.

"Well, I guess I should just tag along with you guys seeing as I am a new teacher at Alfea, and I have no idea where I'm going." I said pulling out my teacher ID.

"Well, looks like you aren't going to become Queen of the Frost Tower after all." Loreda said with a 'know it all attitude'.

"I am, but my sis doesn't quite feel up to giving her thrown away yet." I said cocking my head to the side. Why is it that I always felt like I was being watched or that someone was listening to every thought that popped into my head? I couldn't shake that feeling back then.

"So you're in line for the crown? Cool looks like there are two more princesses." Stella said looking at her gloves.

"Yup, now pink you better be getting back to your parents, they're not going to wait forever." I said looking at Tecna.

"Jake," Roxy said waving her hand in front of his face. "Take my hand," She held out her hand and she touched Layla's shoulder. We instantly found ourselves back at Alfea.

"Well we better go see Mrs. F right away." Bloom said changing back into her jean skirt and blue T-shirt. The other girls changed back as well. They followed Bloom to Mrs. F's office and I found myself with a door in my face.

"Sorry Felicia," Roxy said pulling me in by the arm and walking over to Jake. Jake slowly started to reach for her hand then Mrs. F came through the door from the Hall of Enchantments and knocked him on the floor with the door.

"I'm sorry dearie; I didn't think you would all be back till you found the girl." Mrs. F said helping Jake up.

"We needed to see you." Bloom said cutting to the chase.

"About what Bloom?" Mrs. F said going over to her desk. The girls took out their keys to the Hall of Enchantments and Mrs. Faragonda got the clue. "Very well, we can talk in there if you want."

**Very short chapter but I really can't remember much about what I wanted to happen in this chapter when I first started writing it before my computer broke. I am sorry that I haven't updated in months but I have practically no inspiration and I have been busy with highschool. Please give me ideas, oh and if you want to co-write this with me just pm me.**


End file.
